


titter

by HiddenReference



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Fever Dreams, Mystery, i think?? i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenReference/pseuds/HiddenReference
Summary: reality doesn't exist until you wake up.orI don't know what this is really I was just moody
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda dont know what im doing but have a vague plan so uh yeah.

The wind is warm.

Popee sits on a lounge chair reading a book about lasso tricks; maybe he could pull it off. Slowly getting ideas he thought about how to implement Kedamono into it. 

A bark cuts off his reading. Turning away from his book and across the circus Popee sees Kedamono face pressed against the TV screen. An eyebrow raises as he shakes the TV aggressively, smacking it occasionally. Getting up Popee goes to see what happened. 

Close enough Popee sees the TV screen black and Kedamono’s mask distressed. Popee still watching, Kedamono’s head dips in disappointment then looking up to notice Popee watching. Popee’s eyes flicker to and from the still black TV screen to Kedamono, still confused. Kedamono whimpers and expresses his problem pointing annoyingly at the TV. It turned black in the middle of UFO Girls for no reason. He tried everything and the TV still didn’t turn on. Stepping forward Popee put a finger under his chin. He fiddled with the antennas moving them slightly forward and back, then turned the knobs in different directions. Stepping back the TV screen still showed black. Popee hit it. The screen did not change. Kedamono’s mask showed sadness and turned to leave. Popee placed a hand on his shoulder and motioned to follow him. 

They walked to where Papi was sleeping and woke him. Popee thumbed towards the TV; fix it, can you? Papi got up smiling proud, of course he could. 

Walking back towards the TV Papi set to work. Kneeling in front of it his hands flew fast and eyes darting this way and that. Popee and Kedamono watched in amazement and when Papi stood up Popee and Kedamono clapped. They all turned towards the screen— black. Papi frowned, not expecting this, and Kedamono’s mask fell once more to sadness. Popee looked back at Papi and Papi shook his head. Tomorrow he expressed and pointed up. Popee looked up, realizing it was night time. Papi patted Kedamono on the head and expressed the small thing. Kedamono nodded and shuffled sadly to get his sleeping stuff. Papi waves them goodnight and walks back to sleep himself. 

After both Kedamono and Popee set up their beds Kedamono tucks in quickly and falls on his back, sleeping instantly. Popee rolls to his side and slides his hand under his head. Closing his eyes he feels something light push against him. Sitting up and looking around there is nothing. He relaxes back into his bed and closes his eyes. Popee feels nothing.

The wind is warm, the sky is full of stars and there is no sound.


	2. Chapter 2

In the desert, Kedamono sat in front of god. He had just finished cleaning it and left some food in front of it as an offering. God gets irritated when left unclean for so long and for some reason Kedamono always knows when that time is; he feels honored. 

Although Kedamono wonders where the food he leaves goes. Does god eat it? He knows Popee doesn’t touch it having long since learned last time and he even makes sure to stay away from god. Kedamono shrugs, as long as god is happy.

Getting up and turning around he feels god’s eyes burrow deep into him. Turning slowly around Kedamono meets god’s eyes. They stare, then blink at him, expressing something Kedamono can’t understand. It’s then Kedamono realizes the food he left is gone. Looking back at god he stares in wonder. God’s eyes then flicker to the side of Kedamono: behind you. Kedamono turns to where god looked— Popee waves at him, motioning him to come over here and try something with him, Papi stands at his side giving a thumbs up. Kedamono’s mask of confusion falls and is replaced with a smiling, happy mask. He begins to run up to them when he stops before he could take a step. Kedamono turns back to look at god— only to find nothing there.

When Kedamono points back where god was, Popee and Papi shrug.


End file.
